The design of measuring devices in general and of relative pressure sensors in particular is more and more subject to the constraint of having to comply with the requirements of a platform, in order to save costs on the one hand and to shorten development times for modifications within a platform on the other hand. This creates the requirement of being able to use a pressure measuring cell—in particular, a ceramic pressure measuring cell—in a multitude of designs in a flexible manner. However, a ceramic pressure measuring cell requires comparatively long development times, meaning that a quick adaptation to new construction requirements, such as variations in a housing form, is impossible to perform. In particular, the electrical connections for an electromechanical transducer of a pressure measuring cell and the position of a reference air channel of a relative pressure measuring cell have to be accepted as given, in the context of the device design.
There is, therefore, a need for a design principle for a relative pressure sensor, which would allow for a sufficient level of flexibility. Hence, the present invention is based upon the task of providing a relative pressure sensor, which complies with such a design principle. The task is solved according to the invention by the relative pressure sensor according to the independent patent claim 1.